Agir par amour
by Alena Aeterna
Summary: Loki s'est sacrifié pour Thor, pour son frère tant détesté mais tant aimé. Il l'a fait pour réparer ses erreurs, pour se laver du mal qu'il n'a cessé de commettre année après année, pour enfin être quelqu'un de bien. Mais il a échoué et il en a conscience. [Un bonbon ou un sort - Collectif NoName]


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Univers** : Post-Infinity War mais très centré sur le fandom Thor, d'où le fait que cet OS ne soit pas dans Avengers.

 **Note** : Participation au challenge "Un bonbon ou un sort" du **Collectif NoName**. Merci à **Nanthana14** pour le thème "Aimer c'est agir" de Victor Hugo.

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Agir par amour**

* * *

Loki est seul.

C'est une habitude chez lui, si bien qu'il n'en tient pas vraiment compte. Ce qui l'effraie, c'est l'oppression constante qu'il ressent dans chacune des fibres de son corps depuis qu'il a ouvert les yeux. Tout est si calme, si vide, si dénué de la moindre trace d'une autre présence que la sienne. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas être là, devant ce trône massif si familier, dans cette salle immense où il a été juge et coupable. Il a conscience de l'impossibilité de l'instant mais, en même temps, il y est en paix. Comme si, ironiquement, après tant d'années à haïr sa condition de second fils, il comprenait enfin où a toujours été sa place. C'est une sensation étrange mais bienvenue, comme une flamme qui réchaufferait son cœur de glace, comme le sourire autrefois si chaleureux de Frigga, comme ces instants fraternels auprès de Thor quand l'avenir d'Asgard n'était rien qu'un vague avenir.

Sauf qu'il est mort.

Il n'est pas près d'oublier ce détail, son cou garde encore le souvenir des doigts de Thanos lui brisant ses vertèbres cervicales et lui écrasant la gorge. Il s'est sacrifié pour Thor, pour son frère tant détesté mais tant aimé. Il l'a fait pour réparer ses erreurs, pour se laver du mal qu'il n'a cessé de commettre année après année, pour enfin être quelqu'un de bien. Mais il a échoué et il en a conscience. Le Tesseract a pris sa place sur le gant, en compagnie d'autres gemmes lumineuses, symboles si explicites d'un monde qui va s'effondrer. Il aurait voulu mourir pour les sauver, pour protéger ce grand frère si cher à son cœur, pour essayer de faire en sorte que la mort des Ases n'ait pas eu lieu en vain. Il y a eu tant d'espoirs en lui, des envies balayées par la force titanesque d'un homme rongé par une folie encore plus vaste que la sienne.

Douleur, colère et incompréhension.

Ce sont trois sentiments qui l'animent. La douleur d'avoir perdu tant de vies alors qu'il s'était juré d'aider ce peuple à la dérive. La colère d'avoir échoué si près du but, d'avoir cru naïvement pouvoir blesser suffisamment Thanos. Et l'incompréhension d'être là, devant le trône d'Odin, alors qu'Asgard a connu le Ragnarök et n'a aucune ruine sur laquelle rebâtir un royaume. Quelle émotion est la plus forte ? Il l'ignore. Elles se partagent ses pensées à parts égales, vicieuses, se nourrissant les unes des autres. Pour un dieu censé mentir et corrompre son entourage, il n'a plus fière allure. Loki est comme un humain guidé par les tourments qu'il infligeait autrefois. Il est la cible d'une souffrance intérieure qui l'accompagne à chaque seconde et lui rappelle incessamment qu'il est si faible, si chétif.

Est-ce donc ainsi de mourir ?

Il a appris tant de choses sur les croyances des autres peuples, tant de légendes si différentes. Certains estiment qu'il y a une vie possible après la mort, une vie plus belle, plus lumineuse, plus paisible. D'autres parlent d'enfer, de tortures, d'obscurité. D'autres encore supposent qu'il n'y a rien, que tout s'arrête. Dans cette pièce illusoire, Loki ne sait plus quoi penser. Si son éternité se résume à errer dans la salle du trône, il préférerait encore disparaître. Après tout, n'est-ce pas ici qu'il a gouverné quand Thor se trouvait sur Midgard, dépossédé de ses pouvoirs ? N'est-ce pas ici qu'il a dévisagé avec insolence celui qui se disait son père avant d'être mené en prison ? N'est-ce pas ici qu'il a pris le commandement du royaume lorsque Malekith a été vaincu ? N'est-ce pas d'ici qu'il a contemplé la déchéance des Ases ? Il a fait tant de mal, il a commis trop de fautes, et ce simple trône le nargue, l'angoissant.

« Je suis fière de celui que tu es devenu. »

Le frère de Thor s'étonne de ne plus être seul. Cette voix lui est si chère, il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possède pour l'entendre une nouvelle fois et il craint de perdre la tête. Pourtant, il ne rêve pas, Frigga est bien à ses côtés. La reine d'Asgard n'a pas changé, elle resplendit, si belle, si _vivante_. La gorge de Loki se serre à la pensée qu'il n'a pas été capable de la protéger après tout l'amour qu'elle a su lui donner, même quand il n'était qu'un homme haï de tous.

« Comment peux-tu être fière après tout ce que j'ai fait ?

— Regarde-toi, Loki. Tu as sacrifié ta vie, c'est une preuve suffisante. »

Le prince ne comprend pas pourquoi sa mère lui adresse un sourire aussi tendre. Il porte sur lui la culpabilité d'avoir causé tant de morts et même le regard doux de Frigga ne pourra rien pour lui.

« Les remords te rongent, mon fils.

— Ils devraient déjà m'avoir tué, ironise Loki. Je n'ai rien éprouvé en descendant sur Midgard pour asservir la population, j'étais au sommet de ma gloire.

— Ressasser le passé ne sert à rien, rétorque Frigga. Nous faisons tous des erreurs et elles nous apprennent à aller de l'avant. Peut-être as-tu été un criminel mais tu as racheté tes fautes.

— Je n'ai rien à racheter, mère. »

Ce qu'il a fait, ce n'était pas par culpabilité mais seulement pour Thor. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, deux dieux presque dépossédés de tout, deux pauvres orphelins ayant contemplé la mort de leur sœur sans agir. Leur sens de la famille n'a rien de normal mais aucun ne pouvait s'attendre à mieux de leur part.

« J'espère que Thor vivra, souffle le dieu de la malice. Thanos est à deux doigts d'anéantir tout l'univers, je crains pour sa survie.

— Viens avec moi, Loki. »

Comme lorsque son fils n'était encore qu'un enfant, elle prend sa main et l'entraîne à sa suite. Le prince obéit sans penser une seule seconde à contester son ordre. Il est même ravi de quitter la salle du trône et tous les mauvais souvenirs qui y sont associés, plus encore lorsqu'il découvre un paysage éclatant au-dehors. Il s'attendait à revoir les couloirs familiers du palais royal, pas une vaste étendue herbeuse au-dessus de laquelle un soleil brille de mille feux. Une partie de son esprit est subjuguée par cette lumière qui lui rappelle que le monde n'est pas qu'obscurité mais une autre part est remplie de doutes. Pourquoi donc la reine d'Asgard le conduit-elle à cet endroit si semblable à la description que certains font du Paradis ? Et pourquoi a-t-il la sensation d'être plongé dans un rêve qui s'éternise ?

Ses pensées sont coupées par un bruit d'eau, non loin de lui. Le son est caractéristique d'une cascade, le troublant plus encore. Il se souvient de chaque cours d'eau d'Asgard mais ce qui l'entoure ne ressemble en rien au monde de son enfance. Il connaît bien la magie et sait sans peine qu'elle peut troubler l'esprit par des illusions plus vraies que nature mais l'étrangeté de la situation le dérange. Il ne s'est pas réellement méfié en ouvrant les yeux dans la salle du trône et il le regrette peu à peu. Asgard n'est plus, il la sait détruite. Et sa mère, la si douce Frigga, est morte depuis plusieurs années. Pourtant, il a vu l'une et l'autre, sans comprendre de quelle manière. Et il se doute du fait que ce n'est pas terminé, que quelque chose d'autre va se produire. C'est la seule explication à sa présence en ces lieux, la seule chose pouvant lui confirmer qu'il a encore des actes à accomplir avant de rendre l'âme définitivement.

À quelques pas, une immense cascade se dresse, signe que ses sens ne lui font pas défaut. L'eau est magnifique, cristalline, dégageant une aura de magie qui ensorcèle le dieu des mensonges. Il ne remarque pas immédiatement que Frigga a lâché sa main, s'avançant doucement vers la surface de l'eau. Il l'effleure du bout des doigts, tressaillant au contact du liquide sur sa peau, conscient de la puissance qui lui fait face. Des perles aqueuses restent sur son épiderme lorsqu'il se recule et il les observe avec une certaine fascination.

« Tu trouveras tes réponses ici, Loki. »

Le prince croise le regard de Frigga, y décelant un sérieux qui lui fait prendre conscience de l'importance de l'instant. Il sait d'instinct ce qu'il doit faire, reportant son attention sur la cascade. Prenant une grande inspiration, il entre dans l'eau, entièrement, retenant son souffle lorsque sa tête passe en-dessous du niveau de la surface. Au même moment, une intense énergie traverse son corps, si puissante qu'il a le sentiment de se noyer. Rapidement, son esprit s'embrouille et le transporte ailleurs.

OoOoOoO

Le silence est pesant, l'accueillant en son sein. Ouvrant les yeux, Loki découvre un nouvel environnement, bien plus sombre que celui qu'il vient de quitter. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de Frigga, du palais d'Asgard ou de la cascade, seulement une vaste étendue brûlée, comme un désert. Non loin, une silhouette se dresse, familière et rassurante, bien qu'un peu déplacée dans ce paysage si vide. Le dieu de la malice s'en approche, le cœur lourd, se souvenant de leur dernière rencontre.

« Thor ? »

La silhouette se retourne vers lui et sourit, s'avançant à grandes enjambées avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Le plus jeune savoure cette étreinte fraternelle, heureux de retrouver son frère et de pouvoir sentir qu'il est bien vivant. Ils reculent tous deux et se dévisagent sans un mot. Tout du moins au début, jusqu'à ce que Loki se mette à douter de la réelle présence de son aîné.

« Où sommes-nous ?

— C'est toi qui es venu ici, Loki. C'est toi qui as décidé de m'appeler.

— Je ne comprends pas, souffle le brun.

— Je ne suis pas vraiment là, apparemment. Encore un tour de magie, sans doute.

— Tu n'es pas Thor, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le prince cadet devient soupçonneux, faisant apparaître une sphère de magie au creux de sa main. Celui qui ressemble à son frère se pare d'une aura noire et il se métamorphose en une forme humanoïde plus grande, plus féminine. Les cheveux blonds de Thor ont cédé la place à une longue chevelure noire nouée en une tresse. L'armure n'est plus qu'une cape de ténèbres, le marteau est désormais une faux immense et le regard bleu habituel n'est que noirceur.

« Je suis la Mort, Loki de Jotunheim.

— D'Asgard, rectifie le dieu.

— De Jotunheim, fils de Laufey. Perdu dans les glaces, recueilli par un homme qui n'envisageait rien d'autre qu'une alliance entre deux peuples en guerre.

— Je suis fils d'Odin et de Frigga, frère de Thor. Je suis aussi l'héritier du trône d'Asgard.

— L'héritier d'un trône qui n'existe plus ? Asgard n'est que cendres, elle est tombée sous les feux du Ragnarök et toi, dieu si faible, tu as péri dans la douleur. Que cherches-tu donc dans mon royaume ?

— Je veux sauver Thor. Mon frère a assez souffert, il mérite de vivre.

— Thor d'Asgard vit toujours, Loki de Jotunheim. Ton frère tant aimé ne mourra pas de la main de Thanos. »

Le soulagement envahit le dieu des mensonges qui se détend enfin. Savoir que son aîné est un survivant donne plus de sens à son sacrifice. Loki a agi par amour, pour prouver à Thor que leur lien fraternel ne s'est pas brisé, qu'il n'a pas oublié leurs jeux d'enfance et leurs promesses.

« Tu as tout fait pour lui, tu mérites le repos, Loki de Jotunheim.

— Le repos ?

— Celui des morts. Ce n'est là que le purgatoire, dieu de la tromperie. Mais tu as démontré ta valeur quand tu as tenté de tuer Thanos et te voilà prêt à connaître enfin la douceur de la fin. »

Un sourire triste étire les lèvres du prince. C'est donc ainsi que tout se terminera, auprès d'une silhouette encapuchonnée, après s'être assuré que son frère va bien. Il aura au moins eu le temps de se libérer de ses actes passés, de ses trahisons répétées, de toutes ses erreurs meurtrières. Il n'a pas toujours été un exemple de vertu mais ses derniers gestes ont été pour sa famille. La femme à la faux lui tend une main décharnée en un signe d'invitation. Loki accepte, heureux d'avoir enfin pu être ce frère dont Thor avait besoin. Doucement, il se fonde dans les ombres, en un ultime souffle.


End file.
